


Sniffly

by wolfi_sama



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7015453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfi_sama/pseuds/wolfi_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's sick of being sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniffly

-

 

 

"What are you reading?"

"An article on Zekhian grooming habits."

Jim hummed softly and peeked over Leonard's shoulder as he walked over to the couch. While Jim had taken a bath to pass the time Bones had been sitting there for well over an hour switching from one medical essay to the next. Wondering when he'd finally run out of new articles to read, Jim rubbed his nose and looked over to the thermometer on the wall — 25°C.

He was currently recovering from a particularly persistent cold that Leonard had advised him to cure the old fashioned way and if he didn't trust Bones with his life he would've probably strangled someone by now just to get a damn hypo spray.

"Anything interesting?"

"Mh, not really. Did you know that the elders shave designs into their pubic hair as a kind of status symbol?"

"Ooo..kay." Jim furrowed his brows and shuddered slightly at the mental image of people he knew displaying their intricately shaven private parts. Leonard looked up from his PADD to elaborate on the oddities of Zekhian anatomy but stilled when he saw Jim tugging at the sleeves of his oversized turtleneck sweater. He looked like he was about to drown in the sheer mass of gray wool piling up around his neck. There was virtually nothing left of the 'Captain' portion in Jim's appearance from that knitted monstrosity alone and somehow, Leonard found himself even more fond of this version of him. Maybe because he resembled a sad Golden Retriever puppy rather than the daredevil captain who kept getting them into trouble.

"Are you still cold? I just turned up the heat—"

"I wouldn't have to freeze if you'd just give me a hypo," Jim muttered surly and hugged himself in an attempt to fight the shiver crawling down his back. Shaking his head, Leonard put down the device and tried to keep his eyes focused on Jim's face and not the strangely charming mess that was his hair.

"Your body needs to learn how to deal with a simple cold on its own. Plus you were in dire need of some time off anyway," he explained calmly and watched Jim slump onto the couch next to him.

"I've been trapped in this hell for almost a week now, don't you think that's enough?"

"No. You're still not healthy enough to go back to work."

"I'm fine!"

"That runny red nose of yours begs to differ." Leonard gestured briefly at Jim's nose, internally listing a number of other signs of how 'fine' he really was in case Jim decided to turn this into an argument.

Jim hid his mouth and nose behind the huge collar of his pullover and made a dissatisfied sound. Meaning to let Jim sulk the frustration out of his system Leonard picked the PADD back up again to go on reading but his sniffly captain had different plans. He pulled up his feet and continued to drape himself all over the couch and instead of curling up on the other side of it, Jim huddled up to him and rested his head in his lap.

That kind of sulking then, Leonard thought and briefly glanced at the ceiling before gently placing his hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Just give it another two or three days and you'll be fine. ..That is if you stop walking around the ship all the time."

"I wanted to see you."

"And the bridge crew, and everyone in the machine room and not to forget—"

"Okay, okay!"

Jim grumbled something about dying of boredom and shifted a little to make himself more comfortable. The lower half of his face was still buried under the huge knitted collar but Bones could see him awkwardly trying to grimace away the tickle in his nose.

 

 

-


End file.
